The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis named ‘JBN 12002’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JBN 12002’. ‘JBN 12002’ is a new cultivar of tropical hibiscus grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
The new cultivar was developed through an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Saline, Tex. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Hibiscus that exhibit increased disease resistance, glossy foliage, large uniquely colored flowers, a floriferous blooming habit and a well-branched plant habit.
‘JBN 12002’ arose from a cross made by the Inventor in March of 2011 between the Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Kiss and Tell’ (not patented) as the female parent and Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Little Red’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘JBN 12002’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in January of 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Grande Saline, Tex. in February of 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.